Communism
by MourningInMist
Summary: In a world where you can never leave your home, the people you're with will be the people you're always with and for the town of Alternia, it's not different. -I know, crappy description. AU, humanstuck, just please check it out! Rated M for later chapters-


A/N: Hey guys I'm not really good at writing fanfiction but I thought of this idea during a long car ride so I figured I'd give it a go. Please review and stuff to tell me if I'm getting too far OOC cause again, I suck at this. Well, I'll see you guys at the end of the chapter. Also, this chapter will mostly be explanation of the main storyline because it's an important part of the story but also complicated.

BR/N: bros bros bros who is excited as i am to see Anna's fic?! (or read?) not to mention im totes ready to be a kickass beta reader :D :D :D

* * *

Narrator

The same people every day. You'll only ever see the same people. Well, the same people and their children. Earth had changed in the last 100 years. Too much traveling. Immigration, illegal aliens, etc. The governments could not take it anymore so they simply took one law that they enforced over all else;

You may not, under any circumstances, leave the town that you were born inside of unless it is to join the Black Army or to serve as a servant of the White, and even then you must be approached, you can not approach neither the Black or White queen.

The Black Army was the deadly group that paroled between all the towns and if any stray citizens chose to make the suicidal decision to flee, they were killed immediately. Each town had a stone wall built up 100 feet. There were plenty of lights and there were no roof's but the towns building limits did not allow for a building to be more than 100 feet high. The only part of the wall that was not completely closed was the gate, but it might have well been save for the food and liquids that were transported inside.

Before the Law was made, the people who sat on top of the thrones of the public eye, are now known as the White. Royalty, politicians, and even a couple celebrities made it in here. While the White couldn't force anyone to be their servant, they could make their life living hell until they had agreed.

John Egbert's town, Alternia, was a smaller one than most. Their population was somewhere between 200 and 350 last time they counted, although about 180 to 320 of those people might as well have not existed to John as he only talked to a few of the people, and was actually close with even less of them. He really only regularly socialized with his father, his stepmother, Roxy LaLonde, his stepsister Rose LaLonde, Jade Harley, Dave Strider, and Dave's two dads, Jake English and Dirk Strider. Dave was given to the couple when a younger girl who was pregnant was asked to be a servant to the White and was threatened with the death of her unborn child if she did not come. Jane Crocker was last seen handing Dave to Dirk in a desparate attempt to save him as she left to the only thing worse than being sentenced to the Black Army.

Being gay was looked down upon in this age as you could never leave, and if your town died out they'd simply burn everything down and plop down a few young couples and some building materials, but in Alternia, it wasn't as looked down upon as other places. Some of the towns would kill you just for being gay so you didn't infect anyone else, but in Alternia, they had their own marriage services for gay men who could be legally married. The White didnt care how people in each town individually handled their affairs they just kept the statistics on who was still alive in boxes somewhere.

In the 100 years this law has been in tact, not one group even had a substantial effect on the Black Army so everyone just dealt. They lived, each day, with the only people they would ever see. They paid the taxes, they even fell in love, but nobody would ever be truly happy, and no body of people could ever be strong enough to free them. The people only had one hope...

There have been rumors of a new group, working their way into towns and the White and the Black Army to try to find a way to take them down.

This group is called the Tumor.

Named for the way that cancer affects the body, putting a plug in one place that's bad enough to kill, that's what the group intended to do. These were people who had not only been wronged by the White, but people who were born into it.

Leader of this group, was a single man, with the astrological sign of Cancer. The man with the red eyes. The man with a hatred for the White and the Black Army more than anyone had ever seen.

This man went by the name of Karkat Vantas.

* * *

BR/N: besides a few editing you need to do i think you are ready to proceed into writing this next chapter Ms Anna, and i will help thee anywat byyyyyyye 3


End file.
